The Elements of Life
by Titan09
Summary: What happens when a normal girl falls into and extraordinary world? What happens when she finds out she's not normal? OC. Involves some Avatar: Last Airbender. This is my first fic posted, so be nice! R&R! PLEASE!
1. Just ta fill ya in!

ok...first Inu fic so...yeah... I don't own anything, don't sue. The brilliance of Inuyasha belongs only to Rumiko Takahashi. Kat is mine, though. ;)  
(u) Titan

Chappie 1—just ta fill you in ;)

Kat has always been fascinated with the feudal ages of Japan. This had set her apart from the other girls at school, though. She lived in rainy Seattle, Washington, so……..not really the thriving Japanese place. Sure, there were some Japanese people, but Kat's dream has always been to visit Japan. She had made a point to learn the language, and she even watched and read anime/mangas in their original Japanese forms.

She lived on a large, green estate. So large, she spent her free time exploring her property.

But what had really set her apart from the girls at her private school, was the weird occurences in nature that happened around her. Kat never thought anything of it; it was just luck that when she wanted it to rain, storm clouds rolled in. Wherever she went, there was always a weird wind circling. When she got angry, the fireplace flared with life and the ominous flames threatened their home. Her dad always had to turn the gas off for a moment to calm the embers.


	2. On with the story!

Kat held down her pleated uniform skirt against a gust of the constant wind. It was weird; whenever she asked her mother why the winds blew so much, her mom didn't even know what winds she was talking about. And on the windiest days, weather casters say it would be just a normal cloudy day in Seattle; nothing about the wind.

Kat was eager to get home; she had just gotten new DNAngel mangas that she wanted to read. And, she didn't have any homework, so she could explore the grounds and find a nice tree to sit under or something while she read. She ran upstairs to her room to change into a faded black/dark grey tight, midriff-bearing dragon tank top, worn, baggy, paint-stained black pants with holes in the knees, de-fingered gloves, scuffed combat boots and an unzipped zip-up sweatshirt. Kat also packed provisions; she didn't know how long she would be out there (or even if she would be able to get to dinner on time), and strapped an athemae-like dagger to the inside of her ankle in her shoe; she didn't know _what_ would be out there. Her mom had always made her bring a flashlight for the dark, and a walkie talkie too, in case she got lost.

She slung her (now rather heavy) backpack onto her shoulders and put her hood up in case of rain.

It hadn't gotten too dark yet, but the tall, ominous trees made it seem like dusk. She got out her dagger and flashlight and started marking trees (with the knife, you sicko!) so she wouldn't get lost. This was the farthest she's ever been into their forest. Kat switched on her flashlight, and found in a small clearing, a wooden box-thing. She went to examine it, looking down (there was about a 15 ft. drop to the bottom), and clearing some vines out of the way to look at the top a little more.

She found it to be, not a box and a hole, but a well. A Japanese-styled well to be exact, from about the time of the Feudal Ages. Kat couldn't contain her excitement, but shivered as a gust of wind blew. The wind seemed suddenly excited, too. The breeze blew harder and harder, until Kat decided to seek shelter in the well.

She half jumped, half tripped trying to escape the wind. Kat hoped that the wind wouldn't go down the well somehow, creating a tornado effect. She landed 15 feet below on her rear end. Kat got up, brushed herself off, and tenderly rubbed her aching backside. Suddenly with a jolt, Kat was falling again, but her feet were firmly on the ground. It was just the sensation of falling, Kat noticed, but she was feeling dizzy, too, as if she were spinning in circles. Kat clutched her dagger for dear life as the ground seemed to disappear beneath her.


	3. Strange People

Hihi! Titan here! I hope you guys liked the story so far...this chapter will be longer and funnier...so...enjoy! R&R PLEASE!

She was suddenly thrown back onto the ground, as if she had jumped again. _My poor butt! _Kat thought. She looked up to see if the violent wind had subsided, but she noticed that it was brighter out, and there weren't any of her forever green trees looming over her. Once Kat had managed to scramble out of the well, she took a look around. She was in a rather large clearing, with some trees surrounding it and a road was seen in the distance.

Kat headed toward the road, and after a while of walking, almost to the road, she jumped suddenly and turned in the air as she heard a shuffling sound in some bushes and trees. A stick thing poked out, revealing 2 heads perched on top: a young woman's head and an old man's head. "What are you doing, trespassing on my lord's lands?" A voice squawked. The bushes shuffled again and out popped….what was it? It looked kind of reptilian, with dry, green skin, large yellow eyes, and talon-like hands and feet. But, it was from maybe 2-3 feet tall, with baggy, brown clothes and a weird black hat on his head. Kat recognized the clothing from her Japanese studies. He…_it_ might be a retainer or servant of some sort, Kat thought, realizing that type of clothing was for lower social classes.

Kat decided to have some fun with the little creature. "Nice hat, Yoda. Why'd you trade in your lightsaber for that crappy stick?"

While Kat sniggered from her remark, the little thing felt differently. He was _fuming! _"This…._stick_, as you so blatantly called it, can burn an _army_ with one stroke!"

"Really? How's that?" that stick can burn things? Kat highly doubted it.

To answer, the creature turned the man's head toward Kat. The mouth slowly opened, and…..

"Jaken! Lord Sesshomaru has been looking for you!" a little girl exclaimed to the toad, hugging him suffocatingly ("Awp!"). She was wearing an orange and white checkered kimono with little black outlined bubbles. Her shaggy black hair was down except for a small ponytail to the side of her head (-.- -the ponytail). She looked towards Kat. "Who're you?"

Kat thought it would be okay to tell the little girl her name. "My name's Kat. What's your name?", She said in a friendly voice to the child.

The girl giggled. "Kat? That's a funny name. My master, Lord Sesshomaru-sama, doesn't like cats. He's more of a dog-person." (wink, wink, hint, hint ;) ) AN: does Rin know about Sesshomaru? "My name's Rin."

"Rin, huh? Well, I'm not _a_ cat, my name's Kat. K-A-T. It's short for Katherine, but I advise you not to call me that." Kat winked at her, "Wait….Sesshomaru? Destruction Man? Who names their kid _that_?"

Rin dismissed the name confusion, "Why are you dressed funny? Your stomach's exposed." She pointed to Kat's midriff.

"Well, Rin, I'm…well, uh…a foreigner…that's it! I am not familiar with these….lands." She turned to the toad, brushing himself off from Rin's headlock (AKA her hug.), "And I'm sorry for trespassing on your lord's lands." Kat turned back to Rin, "Sesshomaru, I'm guessing, is the 'lord' of these lands?"

Rin straightened into an authoritive, but childlike stance, but flinched in surprise as a voice came from the dark trees behind her. "You are correct. Now, why are you trespassing?"

"She's a coroner, my lord!" Rin stated proudly. AN: a coroner is a member of the police who takes away the dead bodies As this 'Sesshomaru' person stepped out into view, Kat's heart leaped_. He's HOTT!_ She thought as she took the sight of him in. Another gust of 'excited' wind blew again; Sesshomaru's liquid gold eyes seemed to vaguely acknowledge it, too; _maybe he can help me figure out what it means. _Looking at his eyes, though,Kat slumped her shoulders and almost sighed out loud when she saw his pink eyeshadow, _Probably gay…..that's my luck for ya. _

Kat's attention was yanked back from LaLa Land (a great place, trust me) and was focused at what Rin had just said. "No! No, I'm a _foreigner,_ not a coroner, sir." Kat thought it would be best to pay this guy at least _some_ to think of it, she's never called anyone 'sir' before. _What's with the fluff around the arm? _Kat suddenly thought_. Whoa, get back on track, RC girl!_ Kat suppressed a smile, remembering that someone had said her train of thought was like an RC car running into a wall, backing up, and running into the wall again, over and over (ree, erk, ree, erk…). "And I didn't mean to trespass. I came out of that well over there." Kat pointed to the well, now on the distant horizon.

"Stupid human. What were you doing in a well?" Sesshomaru looked as if he could barely suppress rolling his eyes.

"Hey! Who're you calling human, human!" Kat then looked away, "I fell."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed in high offense, "Do not think of me to be part of your disgusting race."

She might have been seeing things, but it looked to Kat as if Sesshomaru's face had changed slightly. "Hmm……If you're not a human, what are you?" She smirked.

Sesshomaru looked away from Kat for a moment to tell the lizard-thing called 'Jaken', "Go. Take Rin with you."

With a curt nod and a "Yes, my lord.", Jaken thought it would be best to leave Sesshomaru as quickly as possible. "Do you want to race, Rin?" There was an apprehensive side to the squawk made Kat realize running was not the little thing's favorite activity. Though, Rin had already started off, and Jaken had to take his leave as well.

Sesshomaru turned back to Kat, his eyes blood red, fangs exposed in a snarl. "I am a demon, wench!"


	4. Oh, Crap

'k. Sorry I took a few days off...oh, well...   
Thank you SOOO much to Sora Chi, my first reviwer EVER! thankyouthankyouthankyou!  
;) Titan

Sesshomaru suddenly leapt at Kat's neck, his one hand poised to strike. Kat instinctively dodged, but Sesshomaru was still able to get a hold of Kat. Grabbing her by the hood, he lifted her up off her feet so they faced each other at eye level.

"Give me one reason, _wench_," he snarled, "why I shouldn't kill you!"

Kat seemed to ponder this heavily, and after a moment, she declared mischieviously, "Let me answer that with a head-butt!" She then slammed her head into Sesshomaru's. Unprepared, he dropped her; Kat landed in a crouch and stood up, about to run from the red-eyed psycho.

Recovering quickly, he wiped a small trickle of blood from his nose (Kat has an extremely hard head) and grabbed the girl by her short, boyish, dark-blue dyed hair. Tears came to Kat's eyes from the searing pain in her scalp; she was still trying to run.

She closed her eyes, trying to blink back the tears of pain, when she felt the strangest sensation. She was aware of everything; the air currents, the rustling of leaves on trees, the koi fish in the lake in the distance. Kat opened her eyes to find her arms engulfed in blue flames. She also noticed another thing; she couldn't feel the burn of the flames licking at her arms and hands—all she felt was the tingling sensation that had triggered just a moment before. Sesshomaru noticed the embers, too and dropped her again.

Kat then had an idea. She aimed one of her flaming hands toward the demon and thrust it out. The flames leapt at Sesshomaru, just missing his empty, armless sleeve. Kat then looked back down at her feet and hands; the flames were proceeding up her arms and legs, consuming her body in the embers. She felt another strange trigger in her head. Sesshomaru seemed to realize that if he stuck around, he would burn to death, along with this area of his land. He fled into his forest just as Kat's pupils dialated and the energy seemed to gather from the air around her, then violently released in a fiery explosion, burning the clearing and edge of the forest. Kat, though, didn't witness the explosion; she saw nothing but black as she collapsed, unconscious.


	5. The Inu Gang!

Sorry it took so long to upload...writer's block sucks. I hope you enjoy it, though!  
R&R!  
--Titan

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The world seemed to slowly fade back to Kat. She was still aware of the nature around her, a campfire crackling nearby, and a group of people huddled around it and her.

Her eyes still closed, she groaned softly. She heard a small boy's voice say, then, "Look, she's waking!"

She heard a grown man's voice now…..he seemed kind of anxious about something… "She looks quite lovely…….maybe—" **WHACK!** Kat's eyes snapped open when she heard the skull-cracking blow. A young man dressed in monk's robes collapsed next to her, a woman behind him smiling victoriously, holding what looked like a large boomerang.

"OK……where the heck am I and who are you people!" Kat sat up, regretting it as pain shot through her body. "And what happened to that one guy with the red eyes and boa around his shoulder?" (AN: I know the 'fluff' is Sessh's tail. Kat doesn't know that yet.)

Kat stood up as she heard rustling from the tree above her. A guy with white hair, yellow eyes, fangs and claws landed smoothly right beside Kat. "Who'd you see?" he inquired.

Without thinking, Kat reflexively socked the guy in the face; she had only seen the same distinguishing characteristics as her attacker from before.

He drew back, holding his nose. "Whadd you do dhat fodr!" Kat had only _now_ noticed his clothes were from a lower social class……and he had dog ears. Probably thinking he had to protect his companions, he leapt toward Kat, letting go of his nose, which had miraculously healed.

Something small and fluffy (smaller than that Jaken lizard thing) jumped at the dog-man now, and put what looked like a statue and a spell scroll on the canine's claws. "That should hold ya!" Kat recognized it's childish boy voice from before.

The dog-man growled in his throat. "You little brat!" Squatting, trying to free his hands, he leaned over and pulled the scroll off the little statue with a fang. With a pop, the statue was reduced to even a smaller size, now able to fit easily in someone's palm.

The dog persisted, leaping at Kat again, when she heard someone yell, "SIT!" The dog fell crashing into the ground; Kat felt a rumble at her feet.

"Whoa…..thank goodness for dog training and obedience!" Kat turned toward the person who shouted 'sit'. She was surprised to find, not robes or a kimono, but a modern-day Japanese sailor-styled uniform for school. "And thank you. For both subduing that mutt—" Kat looked down at the dog-man, "—and for, I guess….just _being_ here. It seems like so long since I've talked to someone normal!" By 'normal', she meant, 'from her time'.

The dog-person looked up from his spot on the ground. "You should! You've been out for more than a day!…………………Who're you calling normal? If anything, _you're_ the weird one, walking around with your strange clothes!"

"Hmm….I'm weird? I'm not the one with the dog ears……those are really cute, by the way." Kat reached down to feel the soft, fluffy ears (AN: I've always wondered how they felt…), then offered a hand to the dog-man to help him off the ground. He looked up at her hand, the scraped black nail polish on her nails, and growled.

The girl from Kat's time stepped forward, helping the dog-man off his feet. "Be nice, Inuyasha. She probably just thought you were Sesshomaru; at a glance, you might look like him to her." When 'Inuyasha' was on his feet, the girl from Kat's time stepped forward and held out her hand. "Sorry about Inuyasha. He can be rude at times…..and a brute……but once you get to know him, he can be really sweet.—"

Inuyasha turned angrily toward the girl, "Hey! Who're you calling a brute!………" he seemed to think for a moment; "……….I'm not that sweet!"

The girl in the modern-day school uniform giggled. "Anyway, I'm Kagome." She shook hands with Kat. "And this is Inuyasha, Shippo," she gestured toward the little boy with a fluffy tail that seemed almost as big as him, "Sango," the woman with the large boomerang waved, "and Miroku." The monk sat up, nearly singing his robes in the campfire. Kat noticed some cloth and what she recognized as prayer beads on his right arm.

"I'm Kat." Kat's brow furrowed. "Umm….did you hurt yourself, Miroku-sama?" She asked, using the term 'sama' for respect for the monk and his party who had helped her recover.

Miroku quickly stood up and went to Kat, taking her hand in both of his. "I am fine, my fair Katherine—" She glared at him, "Kat, I mean. Though, I do appreciate your kindness to my well-being." He looked at the others, "Can I please have a private conversation with Kat-chan?"

Kagome, Inuyasha and Sango looked at each other, silently deciding. Shippo was digging through Kat's backpack, looking for who knows what. They nodded, deciding. Miroku's face lit up, thinking the nod was the answer. Then, Kagome stepped up. "_No_."

Miroku's face fell. Kat, squirming out of Miroku's grip, was curious as to the reasoning of the matter. "No? I don't see why I can't talk to Miroku-kun alone."

Sango sighed. Inuyasha just decided to start yelling again. "You idiot! He's just gonna ask you to have s-_mmph_—" Kagome slapped a hand over Inuyasha's mouth.

"Inuyasha! This fanfiction is only rated 'teen'! Don't talk about those things here!"

"What I think Inuyasha means," Sango said, Inuyasha was trying to pull Kagome's hand off his mouth, "Is that Miroku is just going to ask you to carry his child."

Despite the dark eye makeup, Kat paled dramatically. She tentatively turned to Miroku, "(gulp) Um…..Miroku-kun? Is that what you were going to ask me?"

"I am afraid so, Kat-chan."

Kat's face flushed red. Miroku stood up as Kat stomped towards him. "I'M ONLY 15, YOU PERVERT!" Kat kicked Miroku in, um……a _place_. Doubling over in pain, Kat wrenched Miroku up again and slapped him _hard_ across the face.

_A few miles away..._

Birds scattered into the sky, startled by something. A pair of pointed ears perked up, detecting a sound from far away.

"Lord Sesshomaru, did you hear something?" A toad-like demon squawked.

"I did hear something, Jaken. A slapping sound, a ways away; a few miles, maybe. It is strange, though; the sound was so sharp that it seemed as if someone was being slapped right in front of me…"  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hoped you liked it! Review please!

OK...here are some Japanese suffixes used in case you don't know what they mean:

sama: a suffix used for both women and men, indicating respect  
chan: a suffix usually used for girls or women, usually used respectfully (sometimes used casually)  
kun: usually used for guys; it can also be used for respect, or casually used, as mentioned before with 'chan'


End file.
